Lady Jin
by Magz2015
Summary: When one young woman finds out that her family was once exiled from WU and are planning to take the heads of the Sima Family back to WU so they can go home, she takes matters into her own hands. Refusing to leave the land SHE was born in. Or the dream she has had since a child to become the wife of the man of her dreams. Will it work? Or backfire horribly for her?


"Mother are you home?"

Looking up as her daughter came into the small home she was forced to live in for the last eighteen years, Ying Da smiled. "I am honey. I am in here."

Going into the kitchen of the small house, Ying Ling smiled as she sat down at the small table. "I saw him again today mother."

With a sigh as she dropped her head and closed her eyes. She didn't like her daughter's obsession with Sima Shi. Especially with the plan that they were going to be putting into action soon. "Ying Ling I wish you would get it through your head. You can adore from afar but remember that he is now and will always be beyond your reach."

Rolling her dark brown eyes, Ying Ling sighed. "I know that mother. But like you said. I can adore from afar. And I can always dream." Then her dancing eyes turned sad. "However news on the street is that they are getting ready to leave the city and aren't sure if any of the Sima family are going to ever come back. Lord Sima Shi included." When she heard her mother gasp she looked up at her and blinked. "Mother?"

"It is alright dear. Come. Help me by keeping this going and peeling some more vegetables. I need to go and find your father."

"Alright."

Once her daughter was in her place, Ying Da left the house and raced through the village to find her husband and son out in the fields. "Ying Yan!"

Looking up to see his wife coming, Ying Yan blinked. She looked worried about something. His eyes going wide as his throat constricted his thoughts went right to his daughter. As his wife reached him he grabbed her upper arms. "Has something happened to Ying Ling?"

Shaking her head as she looked around Ying Da sighed. "No. But she told me something she heard in the village today that might mess up our plans."

"Mess them up how?"

Lowering her voice, Ying Da sighed. "That the Sima family, all of them. Sima Yi and his wife their two boys and the girl married to one are going to be leaving the city soon. And they aren't supposed to come back."

"That would be bad."

"I left her helping with the cooking while I came out here. Have you harvested anything I can take back so she doesn't ask too many questions? She is already too wrapped up in Sima Shi for my liking."

"Indeed. Here take these with you and use these as a reason you came to me." He then handed his wife a few potatoes. "The sooner we do this and can go back to Wu the better it will be for her. If I have too I will even have Sun Ce whom I hear is Lord there now arrange a wedding with one of his men for her to get her mind off that damned Sima."

"Yes."

X

"Father what is on your mind?"

Looking up to see his eldest son walk in the room Sima Yi sighed. "Shi. What makes you think anything is on my mind son?"

Stopping before him where he sat on his throne, Sima Shi sighed with a half-smile. "Father. You are the greatest mind this land has ever seen. For you to remain silent for too long is proof enough that something is troubling you."

"Indeed. I suppose to you and your mother I would be that easy to read would I not?" Looking from his son down to the floor he let out a long sigh. I indeed was wondering about what we are going to do now? We broke away from Cao Cao but without a land to truly call our own. It is only a matter of time before he realizes we are no longer loyal to him and sends his army to take us out."

"Let him. What can they possibly do against our intellect father? Between the two of us we could win a war with it five to five thousand."

Glaring at him as he looked up at his son, Sima Yi didn't move. "Provided that those five understand our plans and execute them fully. You must always allow in all your plans the suggestion of failure. If someone refuses to do as you order them, or they are simply incapable for whatever reason. Any well laid out strategy can go to waste in a seconds notice. I think even Zhao understands that."

Taking a deep breath, Sima Shi shook his head. "I understand that as well father. But I don't understand why not simply make this our strong hold and take this province as a start to us taking over and uniting the land?"

Standing and going to look out the window he sighed. "This is one small castle. One small dot on a map in Xu Province. We need to think bigger than this. And not in the middle of Cao Cao and his points."

"I see."

"My dear."

Turning to see Zhang Chunhua walking in, Sima Yi blinked at her. "Chunhua what are you doing here? I thought you were resting?"

"I could say the same to you. You really should not push yourself so hard my dear. Sima Shi. Why do you come to talk to your father about such matters anyway?"

"Mother I was merely asking him what he was thinking about so hard. The conversation turned into what you heard from that." Then he crossed his arms as he turned back to his father. "Though now that conversation has been interrupted I do have something I need to tell you."

"What is that?"

"It would seem that there are those out in the village that talk too much about what the Sima family does. There have been talks about how we are planning on leaving and going to a different city and not coming back. That could be bad with our plans if it were to get to Cao Cao."

"Indeed that would be something we do not need right now. And with Guo Jia at his side, as well a Jia Xu they would be the only ones that might stand up to my brains in Wei. Might. Jin will make the first move when the time comes." Looking up and looking his son in the eye he glared. "I want you to find out exactly what is going on out there. Until you do we don't move. We make it look like they are villagers that just want to start trouble for Cao Cao and that should buy us some time."

"Yes father."

Once her son was gone, Zhang Chunhua moved to stand at her husband's side. "You don't really think that Cao Cao would take the word of peasents like them over ours do you dear?"

Turning and looking at her he sighed. "He has known for a long time now that I am not happy with the side lines. He may not take it as full truth, but he would at least send someone to check on what is going on here when he is not here. I cannot afford to be too careful."

"Right."

X

Laying in her room, Ying Ling looked out the single small window. This time of night she could see the moon and tonight it was a full moon. 'I just love looking at the moon. Though I wish I were looking at it with Lord Sima Shi.'

"No! We have to move it up! We cannot wait any longer if they are really going to be leaving the city and never coming back we can't wait to strike them!"

Jumping up and sitting up in her bed, Ying Ling had wide eyes. That was her father's voice. Slipping out of bed and moving silently across the floor to stand at her door to listen, she heard her brother and several other men talking. 'What is going on here?'

X

Glaring as he kept his arms crossed, Ying Yan glared round him. "If those bastards are really going to be leaving and not coming back, then we have to put our plan into motion. It is coming up to the time of the year when most of the men and some women of this village leave to go out into the fields to work in them for food for the winter. We can use that as our cover."

Looking up at him with a glare, Chen Yi kept his arms crossed as well. "I agree we could. But come on Yan. Do you really think that we should do all this all because your daughter has a crush on Sima Shi and said a rumor going around the village?"

"I hate that she is obsessed about that bastard. Had things gone differently eighteen years ago, she would look at him as an enemy and that is how it should be. This is the only way that we can get back in Wu's good graces. Sun Jian is gone and Sun Ce I hear is more forgiving about things that happen in the past."

Nodding Ying Yuan took a deep breath. "That is true. Even taking in the warrior Taishi Ci after he tried to attack and kill him in battle and put full trust in him."

Nodding as he looked at the floor with features as if they were etched in stone. Ying Yan glared. "Then it is settled. In four days. Four days we set our plan to kill the entire Sima family into motion. Taking their heads to Sun Ce and going home to Wu."

X

A/N: This can also be found on my da page, as well as my youtube channel :D check it out. Not sure how doing fanfictions on youtube is gonna work but I am gonne give it a try :D Links to both are on my page here :D


End file.
